


Brood Mother

by ZillaShade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Broodmothers (Dragon Age), Corruption, Darkspawn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Mind Break, NSFW, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vore, and not the swallowed whole kind, male to female transformation, mtf, non-con that changes to con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillaShade/pseuds/ZillaShade
Summary: An Elven Grey Warden surrenders to his Calling...but it's not death that waits for him in the deep roads.
Kudos: 52





	Brood Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually do much in the way of NSFW writing but this is by far the most graphic and fetish heavy one I have ever done. Please take the tags seriously and do not read this if any of them disturb you. This is so PWP that the main character doesn't even have a name lol.

The Elven Warden groaned as he felt awareness returning to him. This came with the baffling realization of several things. First and foremost being that he was awakening at all. The last thing he recalled was being bashed over the head by a Darkspawn. He should of been dead. Why would they leave him alive? Wasn't that why he was here? To die? The Call had been maddening for the last month...so he'd done as he'd always been told he would do. Travel alone into the depths of the Deep Roads to seek his end at the hands of those he'd been created to destroy. That was the lot of the Grey Wardens, their sacrifice. A fate they could never escape.

But he was not dead.

The second realization made even less sense...but was far more concerning. The faint feeling of air moving against bared skin. He most certainly had not come here naked...but he was now!

With a gasp his eyes shot open and he gingerly turned his head against the stone to take in his surroundings. It was dark. The only light coming from a barely exposed vein of raw Lyrium on the ceiling, but it was enough to tell him he was anything but alone. White eyes shined in the darkness. Dozens of Darkspawn stood in a circle around him...quiet save for the sounds of their breathing. Watching.

His heart skipped a beat as he slowly placed his hands against the stone, pushing himself up until he could put his knees under him. He would not get a chance to stand.

The Darkspawn began to move, making odd grunting sounds. Some of them began stomping their feet against the stone. An odd cacophony that began as little more then nonsensical noise...but then it became something else. Something that grew in his mind. It was The Call...that dreaded music that drove the tainted to madness. That drew Grey Wardens to their doom. He could resist it once, tune it out, but he had long lost that battle. The taint that had once been his boon was now his chains. It blotted out everything. He swayed on his knees, eyes fluttering as he moved with the sound.

He would not notice the one behind him until it had jumped him, the pain of being pressed roughly forward against the stone jarring him to his senses. He gasped as the creatures weight pressed against him, struggling uselessly. One of it's hands held his wrist pinned down while the other was tangled in his hair, filthy claws digging against his scalp as it held him down. It's fang filled maw hissed next to his face and at first he thought it meant to devour him...but he was wrong.

He grimaced as he felt it's weight laying against his back, it's legs deftly forcing his own apart...but it wasn't until he felt it, that dull pointed pressure against his entrance that he truly realized what was going to happen.

He fought now in earnest, trying to kick, anything! Scrapping the skin off of his palms with his efforts. It was no use. The creatures position and sheer size made moving impossible. He could do nothing but scream as it pressed into him, slowly, agonizingly. Even with it's surprisingly gentle pace, with no form of lubrication there was no way anyone...or anything, could possibly enjoy this. It was big too...far longer and thicker then anything his slender body was ever designed for, the skin stretched to it's limits around the shaft. He tore with a popping sensation and gagged at the amount of pain, tears forming in his eyes as it just kept pressing into him undaunted. A pinching cramping pain formed in his stomach and told him he had bottomed out but not even that seemed to stop it, pushing just that little bit more into his bowels to hilt it's self.

It let out a long satisfied hiss, drool splattering against the elf's face as he squirmed futilely underneath it. It was still for an oddly long amount of time before it began to move, thrusting with just as much careful slowness as before. The pace an even steady sawing. Back and forth. It was in no way the heavy pounding he would of expected from such normally brutal creatures but somehow that was just more disconcerting. It moved like there was a purpose...one he couldn't even think to guess at....and no amount of gentleness could compensate for the sheer size. Bile burned at the back of his throat with each painful hilting.

He whimpered through the pain as it continued...the pace the same, never slowing or quickening. It was almost maddening in it's consistency. How long this went on he couldn't say but his legs tingled with numbness and his bones ached at being kept in such an awkward position for so long.

Then it stopped moving, pressing into him and holding it's self there. He groaned as he felt it twitching...no stranger to sex was he that he didn't know that it had reached climax. A warmth began to form in his belly...then a burning. Like fire dripping into his veins, making him gasp and writhe. Sweat broke out on his skin and he felt like he couldn't breath, starting to hyperventilate.

It was still inside him...still hard! How was that even possible?!

It grunted and shifted position, twisting his held arm behind his back and wrapping it's other securely around his chest as it moved onto it's knees, holding him still firmly impaled in it's lap.

The lack of weight pinning him down was only a slight relief as he continued to feel as if he was being spitted, cooked alive, breathing ragged as it began that slow thrusting again. Despite how much it had to have deposited within him he could feel nothing leaking out.

He twitched. Oh Creators save him, there was pleasure now. It wasn't that he was enjoying it...but the feeling of physical pleasure was rising and try as he might he couldn't ignore it. The occasional helpless moan interrupted his gasps now. His own member twitching to life against his wishes.

The other Darkspawn were making that noise again and he bucked weakly, crying out. That insufferable pace, it was going in time with the music in his head. He could feel himself starting to unravel, his mind fraying around the edges.

His head flopped back against his captors chest and suddenly he felt something pressed against his mouth, something thick and warm sliding down his throat. It burned his tongue and throat as it went down. He knew this feeling. Flashes of images across his vision. He'd felt this during his Joining. He fought to focus and saw what he had already suspected. The Darkspawn had pressed it's wrist against his mouth, a wound leaking blood down his throat.

He chocked and weakly turned his head away, all the while it continued it's thrusting. He was hard now, painfully so. He'd never known he could be so hard. Yet he felt no closer to reaching climax himself. None of this was right! He whimpered and the thing went still...twitching yet again in release. Once again he was subject to the waves of burning torment.

He cried out and convulsed weakly. His skin felt too tight...like it might crack, shrivel away in the heat, yet he was coated in sweat. His skin was shiny with it...almost unnaturally so. It was also pale. Blackened veins stretching across it, darkening it in spots like bruises. He blinked, the shock of it all bringing him momentarily out of his delirium. How could this be? He was meant to be immune to the Taint how could he be...

His thoughts were torn away as the thrusting began again and he let out a howl of anguish, feeling bloated, but there was something different happening now. A strange painful itching began, starting at the base of his member and taking root just behind it.

He twitched and bucked, breath catching from the odd sensation growing there.

It did not go unnoticed and now there was another Darkspawn approaching. This one was coated in white war paint...and more impressively endowed then the one behind him. The way it knelt in front of them was almost ritualistic and he felt something...longing? No! He did not want this!

Creators! Just kill me!

He was shifted upwards and the second Darkspawn positioned it's self under him, sandwiching him between them. What he felt next was beyond believing. It wasn't possible! The thick, painted shaft pressing into a hole just behind his scrotum that shouldn't of existed. Yet as it pressed inward, it was beyond denying. It was barely formed and this Darkspawn's shaft molded it inward like clay, forming it around it's self. A perfect fit.

As it began to move stars burst behind his fluttering eyelids. The pleasure was immense, unnatural! No one was meant to feel as this felt. It was beyond words. It grew in waves, each one bigger then the next. No mind could resist this...who would want to? He writhed and cried out with every thrust, hands pulling at his hair unthinkingly. He did not even notice when the one behind him pulled out. He still felt so full...so bloated...swollen, but the pain was drowned out by the indescribable feelings in his nethers.

His muscles clenched and spasmed as his stomach swelled, his buttocks pressed together before pushing outward behind him. It grew with each thrust, forming ridged segments and pulsating like some insect's egg sack. The muscles in his legs twitched and divots began to form down the sides...separating them slowly down the middle as his toes grew together into claws. They pulled apart into thin spider like legs, two of them twitching in the air while the rest scratched against the stone as the pleasure began to finally peak. He could feel it building...impossibly building...he felt as if he might die from the intensity of it.

Unlike the other Darkspawn this one kept a more wild pace, hammering against his inner walls without mercy. His own member felt strange, squirming like there were worms beneath the skin. Looking down it was an accurate description. It grew and became pointed, slick and smooth then it split apart in a burst of cum and slime into six steadily growing tentacles. They pulsed and curled in the air around him before they wrapped about the Darkspawns waist and hips and he clung to his...mate? A fleeting horrified moment of clarity formed just as quickly as it began to slip away, twisting in on it's self, washed away on the cusp of his impending orgasm, Oh...NO...Creators what...am I...oh... _ung...yeeessss...more, please...feed me! Make me...whole! MAKE ME!_

His mind dissolved into the music, nothing left of the elf that had been, eyes becoming clouded and white as he gibbered incoherently. His fingers went the way of his toes, turning black and forming into chitinous claws, drawing blood from the Darkspawn that now lay on the ground below his steadily growing form. The pale skin splitting all along his body to reveal even more shiny black carapace. The only exception being the huge fleshy abdomen and the prehensile tentacles that desperatly guided his mate in his all consuming need.

It twitched and both pressed together with a roar as it came within the newborn Brood Mother, her walls sucking and pressing for every last drop, drawing it into her newly formed womb. Her own climax coming again and again without waning even a moment in between. As they both came to a finish her jaw split down the middle, opening wide into a pair of sharp mandibles.

With chittering delight she tore into her mate, ripping out the flesh of his throat before digging claws into his chest, gripping at the muscles. She tore these out before they too were gobbled up into her maw. Her long thin tongue lapped at the blood, _so sweet, my mate, so lovely...yessss...lovely delicioussss morsel, such a nice mate...good...so so good to me...I won't waste a drop of you...the Children will need you...MY CHILDREN._


End file.
